


Hugs cure everything

by colourlessdreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Mutual Pining, like it's not painful, lily is a hug monster, no angst in this house no ma'am, not rlly pining they like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourlessdreams/pseuds/colourlessdreams
Summary: Basically I am Lily, Lily is me because I love giving hugs <3
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Hugs cure everything

**Author's Note:**

> If you came here for your nightly dosis of angst, you can leave now this relationship does NOT have communication errors. No established relationship though because that's b o r i n g ngl

Lily absolutely loved giving hugs to her friends, so why shouldn't she give them to the Marauders, now that she was friends with them? Remus had already gotten them, since he was the _only_ tolerable out of the four.

Since she gave hugs to her friends, she noticed that everyone hugged differently. Some hugged back, some accepted it, and some only leaned into it and didn't bother hugging back. She had done this for four years, after all. 

It started when she was thirteen, and read somewhere that hugs helped people with stress and gave them boosts of serotonin, so she wanted to hug her friends every day, to make sure that they were happy and maybe less stressed. Now, in Seventh year, she noticed that the people who at the beginning shied away, had accepted the hugs. She liked it. She liked that people opened up to her, in a sense of physical touches. It made her feel closer to them.

So now she did it with the Marauders, and maybe a little more with James Potter.

She had hated him until Fifth year. It was in Fifth year when Snape (also known as Greasy McStalk, by Marlene herself) called her a slur, and it was in Fifth year she finally saw that James wasn't as arrogant as she thought. Sure, he was a little arrogant, but in her mind it was much worse than it actually was. In Sixth year, she tried to hate him, but after winter break she sat down next to Remus and announced she'd like to be friends with the other Marauders, because maybe they were a little tolerable.

Now she was here, September 24th, Seventh year. Laying down on one of the couches in the common room, with her head on James' lap and her feet on Mary's. Since she was Head Girl, she decided that she didn't want to go through the castle this night, so told the Prefects from Ravenclaw they had to take this day. 

The two groups (could she even call them separate groups anymore?) were talking about something, but Lily wasn't really listening. I mean, how could she when James' fingers were carding through her hair? She was slowly dozing off, having her eyes closed the moment she felt James' fingers in her hair.

"Lily, what do you think?" Peter Pettigrew asked. Lily knew exactly what type of hugs he gave, they were not as enthusiastic as Marlene's or Sirius' (both big huggers, just like Lily), but he accepted the hug.

Lily opened her eyes and moved her head so she could look at the group. All eyes were on her and she heard Mary chuckle when she let out an unflattering 'Hmm?'. Then she heard the rest chuckle when she whined because he removed his hand from her hair. 

"You guys are mean, this is bullying." She pouted and tried not to smile when James continued. "What do you even need my opinion on?" 

"Do you think treacle tarts are better than brownies?" Dorcras asked. Lily didn't even want to know how this discussion started and why especially these two desserts, but she knew that she disagreed.

"No, brownies are way better I mean they're made of chocolate." Lily lazily explained, and she saw Remus pointing at her with a look that said 'that's what I was saying!' 

James looked at her with a frown. "Now Lily, I know that you don't have an exquisite taste," she made a sound of offense, "but come on, treacle tart is way better!" He argued, and the group around them started playfully arguing too.

Lily shook her head. "Potter, if our future children like treacle tart more than brownies, I will personally kill you." She argued back, not really realizing what she said because she's tired.

She only realized when James' eyes went wide and his cheeks started getting a pink tint. So, she tried to redeem herself. "I mean- you know- like if we both get kids- and yours-" She tried, while sitting up and waving her hands, trying to explain.

James only grinned and put an arm around her shoulder. "My dearest Lilyflower, did you just say _our_ children?" His grin made it only harder to deny, and Lily knew she was blushing. He leaned closer, and then she heard him whisper. "Do you, by any chance, have a crush on me?"

Lily took this as a challenge, so she turned her body so it was facing James, and _shit_ his lips were close to hers. She had to remain cool. Her arms sneaked around his neck and one went in to his hair. "So, what if I did say our children?" She asked with a small smile. "And maybe have a crush on you." She whispered, while using the hand in his hair to tug him a little closer. "What would you do about it?"

James did not expect that (a win, in her eyes), so he tried to form an answer while getting more and more flustered. When he finally picked himself up, she barely heard him. "Kiss you?" It came out as a question, but in Lily's eyes it was an answer, so she tugged him even closer and pressed a kiss on his lips. It lasted only a second, but both were satisfied for now.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" James asked tentatively and Lily only nodded before sitting on his lap and leaning her back into his front.

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> THIS SUCKED IDEK HOW I SHOULD'VE ENDED IT  
> I have a party in 25 minutes I shouldn't have done this so yeah bye  
> also comment if you like want to see more hp ships like this xoxo (wolfstar maybe? sirius seems like he'd hug a lot)


End file.
